This program is designed to develop a multidisciplinary curriculum in Transfusion Medicine for medical students at the School of Medicine of the University of Puerto Rico. over a five year period, the current curriculum will be modified in order to establish a comprehensive program with clear objectives. A Transfusion Medicine Curriculum Guide will compile information regarding courses and activities related to Transfusion Medicine and impart cohesiveness to the four year curriculum. A Transfusion Practices Manual will be made available to students and Health professionals. A Transfusion Medicine Bulletin and The Puerto Rico Medical Association Bulletin will be the main sources of communication. Training in Transfusion Medicine for students and residents will be improved with a Transfusion Medicine Consultation Service and a Transfusion Medicine Information Center. Topics in Transfusion Medicine will be periodically included in Grand Rounds and Departmental Conferences. Non-existent electives in Transfusion Medicine and research will be organized. Development of a fellowship in Transfusion Medicine is one of our aims; physicians from the Caribbean basin will be invited to train in our institution as part of our project. A Clinical Transfusion Medicine Service and a Transfusion Medicine Association will be organized. There will be an annual visiting lecturer that will also serve as a consultant in his/her area of expertise. The candidate will be engaged in acquiring knowledge in Educational methods and in research. The candidate will be backed-up by the Transfusion Medicine Education and Research Committees as well as the chairmen of the different departments and Blood Bank Personnel. They will assist the awardee in the implementation of the program and adequate evaluation in all its aspects.